


The Cobra Express

by writing4monsters



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Penetration, Horny Fluff, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Monsterfucking, Naga, Teratophilia, a general good time, blowjob, large amounts of cum, naga gren, power bottom viren, slight comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing4monsters/pseuds/writing4monsters
Summary: Gren gets turned into a naga as a prank. Viren, being the monsterfucker that he is, makes the most of it. Slight comedy and some horny fluff. Writing this actually made me more interested in Gren as a character, and I think he makes a cute naga :3 Please don't read if not your thing. Thanks!
Relationships: Gren/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Cobra Express

Gren’s been the unlikely center of attention all morning, ever since one of the young mages cast a mischievous spell as a prank. The idea was that if Gren were turned into a naga, it’d scare him out of his pants. But given the soldier’s personality, and understanding that ‘kids will be kids,’ he’s given into it. Gren’s giving them all rides around the courtyard on his long green tail. Everyone’s laughing, himself included. The spell will wear off in a few hours’ time, he knows. For now, there’s nothing to get too badly worked up over. Besides, he actually kind of likes it. It’s not every day one gets to experience being a snake.  
“All aboard!” Gren calls out to the kids who are laughing and climbing onto his thick midsection. “Last call for the Cobra Express!”

They’re quite a happy sight as Viren enters the courtyard, a book under one arm as he’s been wanting a quiet spot to take a break. But there, slithering along unexpectedly across the causeway in front of him…  
“Hold on everybody! We’re going around the bend!”  
Happy screams from the kids, and Gren’s laughing too, having found the silver lining as he always does.  
Viren though is absolutely stunned. It doesn’t take long to put the pieces together of what’s happened, but up until now, the high mage has never really given the redhead much of a second thought.  
Gren’s usually always out on patrol with Amaya, or helping King Harrow with some field mission. Rarely if ever do they interact. So there’s that, and also Gren’s always kind of been overly chatty; a personality trait Viren doesn’t care for, so they usually tend to avoid one another.

But right now, as Gren’s laughing, sliding and slithering his body around like an oversized choo-choo train in the courtyard square, Viren can’t take his eyes off him. The soldier’s cheeks are glowing as he seems so genuinely happy. Having temporarily transformed into half a snake hasn’t hurt his looks either as Viren sets down his book on a bench, walks straight up to where Gren is playing, and patiently waits to be noticed. It doesn’t take long.  
“Oh, hey there Lord Viren! Want a ride on the Cobra Express? There’s still room,” Gren offers as he’s beaming at him, all sunshine and freckles and threatening to blind Viren where he stands.  
“Actually, I would.” Eyes down Gren’s sleek and scaly body, then back up to his face.  
“You would?” Surprised. “Great! Hop on—”  
But that’s not what Viren does. He grabs the soldier loosely by his wrist, then calls out to Gren’s passengers, “Last stop, everybody off. _Now._ ”

Viren leads Gren away to an empty store room, opens the door and waits until all of the soldier has slithered his way inside. Then he closes the door as Gren turns to him, coiling over himself.  
“Please don’t get too upset with them, Lord Viren. It was just a joke. The kids are only having a little fun.”  
“Uh-huh,” Viren absently locks the door, eyeing the soldier’s body. Then he comes forward, and his fingertips lightly trace along Gren’s scaly hip.  
“You don’t have to worry about me, though. I’ll be human again in a few hours.”  
“How disappointing,” Viren murmurs as he loosens his own collar. Just the top two buttons as he asks Gren to sit up a little bit taller.  
“Hm? Oh, sure,” Gren says before he continues talking. “I was pretty scared at first, given I couldn’t feel my legs, but then I reminded myself to stay positive about it. After all, not everybody gets the chance to become a snake, right?”  
“Uh-huh.” Ignoring him as Viren’s shifted onto his knees before naga Gren’s massive trunk. The closed slit of his cloaca has come into open view, just where the mage had hoped it would be. And Viren’s leaning his mouth inward, his tongue barely easing out, eyes lidded…  
But Gren’s still talking.  
“So I figured that once it happened, I might as well enjoy being a snake. Make it a game out of it and everyone will be happ--!!??” Gren’s finally stopped talking long enough to look down and notice what Viren is doing.  
One long, slow, needy lick trails warm along the soldier’s smooth tight slit.  
“Uh…L-Lord Viren? What are you doing??”  
Wet slick kisses. “Mnm.” A low sound in the mage’s throat. Begging Gren’s other hidden parts to come out and play too.  
“I’m-I’m not sure if this is entirely appropriate?” Gren asks at first. “I mean, I’m not very human down there, so I don’t think there would be any good reason to---oh?” Some surprise as he sees himself. The cloaca is opening up as one tapered penis head pokes shyly out. Then underneath, a second bump of pink appears as Viren welcomes them both, moaning and licking slow, hungry laps over them.  
“That’s…different,” Gren admits as he observes. “I wasn’t expecting there to be two of them. W-whoa…”  
A deep lulling ache of pleasure rolls over Gren as his bottom penis slides further out, creating friction against the upper. “Oh…wow.”  
Viren’s starved for it, his lips already latched against the side, over the head again, suckling as Gren’s second snake-like appendage follows suit. Gren’s twin cocks have come fully out of hiding, cool and erect as Viren dutifully worships them both in a string of wet kisses and low moans. He hasn’t said anything else.  
“Lord Viren. I must admit that does feel pretty good…” A shaky breath from Gren above as Viren blindly reaches upward to caress the soldier’s hip.  
Gren slips his hand over Viren’s, consent for him to please continue, and Viren adores him, sucking one oversized head then the other. He eases back and expertly strokes them both, rubs them against each other. And once they start heavily leaking thick beads of clear fluid, Viren knows his companion is ready.

He gets up, hastily removes his robe and allows his partner to see everything. How hard Viren is, how roughly he’s breathing. His need. Powerless to be stopped now.  
Their eyes connect before Viren turns away and straddles Gren’s midsection facing the opposite wall. The mage looks over his shoulder, jutting his ass out. His pucker of a hole is winking tightly at Gren as the soldier curves around and admires the view.  
“Lord Viren, are you…sure about this? I mean, it’s not that I don’t want to. I mean, you’re very handsome like this, but I want to be sure that I-“  
“Shut up, Gren.” Huffed in one dry breath. He leans forward a little more, asking intently to be mounted.

And so, panting equally hard, Gren eases up behind him.  
“You have to tell me if it hurts.”  
“I’m not going to tell you. Do it...Mnh.”  
“Yes, Lord Viren. You have to tell me or how else how will I-?”  
“I said don’t worry about it.”  
“How could I not worry about it? I don’t want to hurt…you?….Ohh that’s good,” Gren’s shoulders are dropping, his troubles already melting away.  
That’s better. Nice and quiet as Viren’s reaches around and helps Gren’s bottom penis slip inside of him. The top one’s rubbing at the crack of his ass, and Viren starts moving for them both, even as Gren makes a high pitched sound.  
“!!!!” Gren almost keens.  
“Ohh,” Viren sighs, grateful for it. This feels perfect. He moves on his own for a time before laying forward on his stomach and again licking, worshiping those cool green scales. The way they feel against his skin is so perfectly indescribable. The pleasure’s enough to motivate Gren too as he joins closer to the mage and roughly starts pushing. He’s watching Viren. Watching himself. His strangely ribbed second penis as it moves, sandwiched between Viren’s plump cheeks. The other dick is underneath and tucked warmly inside of the mage.  
And the sounds Viren is making right now…  
They’re dark. Needy. Completely detached from reason.

“Lord Viren…I’m gonna…”  
“Just don’t pull out.” The command comes in a trembled breath over Viren’s shoulder. More of a plea than an order.  
“Ok,” almost whined as Gren speeds up. “Ah-…Viren…you feel so good. I can’t-“  
“Yes you can,” Viren swallows. “Come. I need it.” He squeezes, his ass jiggling with his movements and the sight of this is too much.  
Gren arcs into him, holding Viren’s hips as his first cockhead spurts deep. The second is shooting ribbons of semen into the air, over the surface of Viren’s back. The amount and volume of it surprises Gren. So is the double orgasm wrecking his insides from his two cocks, both releasing simultaneously.  
“Aah!” The soldier’s cheeks are hot red. He’s not sure if he can take much more, it's too good. There’s nothing left to do but call out Viren’s name and hold his hips close. To pound the human through it, hoping the pain and wonderful agony will eventually subside.

And it does, chased by an almost even greater euphoria.  
“Ohh~<3” Gren can barely move as his heart twists fondly in his chest.  
Viren’s nearly drooling on himself as he pants on his stomach, face down. He’s let out several curses trying to recover. He wants more, needs to move, but he also needs a second…

“I gotta say…that was pretty intense,” Gren breathes at the ceiling as Viren contracts around him, then carefully starts to depart. Clingy white threads are sticking to Viren, inside of him, between his cheeks. Then a mess of cum seeps out and something about it is so startlingly gorgeous that Gren can’t look away.

“Lean back.” Viren’s words are deep between breaths.  
“Wh-what?”  
“Lean back. Against the wall,” Viren asks as he slowly gets up. “So I can face you this time.”  
“We’re not finished yet?” Surprised.  
“Of course not.” Viren’s dick is smeared with cum too. He orgasmed on himself earlier but is partially hard again already. And now he’s waiting for Gren to move and slide his back up against the wall.  
So Gren does it, and Viren again climbs on, taking the same naga dick as before inside of him and allowing the upper penis to glide against his erection.  
“Fuck,” Viren allows freely as he looks down between them.  
“Yeah, I…I second that,” Gren swallows.  
Then Viren starts to move again, and Gren holds the mage’s hips steady, his head falling back.

“Oh, Viren.” Amazed. “Oh, Viren…you’re so good.” Whispered. “I take back what I said about not being sure about this.”  
“Yes,” Viren whispers back. “Good.”  
“This is the best. I’m not sure if I’ve ever felt like this.”  
Viren tries to quiet him a little as he speeds up, but this only leads to more talking until Gren’s whining about how much pleasure he’s in, louder and louder. Yes it is admittedly hot, and somewhat cute, but Viren can barely hear himself moaning, which he also likes to hear, so he slides his fingers…  
“Oh Viren. Vir-mph?”  
Right into Gren’s mouth for a moment’s peace.  
“Mnhph!”  
“Sssh,” Viren soothes him as he keeps riding. Slightly harder. “Ah-“ Hitting just the right angle.  
When Gren squirms that he’s going to come again, Viren carefully slides his fingers out, lifts himself up, and allows Gren’s messy cockhead to slip out.It’s so close to coming that a small bubble has formed at the tip.  
“Wh-what are you doing?” Gren begs him. “Please-“  
But Viren’s already made his intentions clear. He’s gathered both of Gren’s dicks side-by-side, and is attempting to sit down again.  
“Wait, Lord Viren! That might be too much for you to take! I don’t want you to get injured!”  
“Gren, I appreciate your concern. But can you ever,” Viren pants at him, then cringes as he starts taking both penises, “shut up? Agh!”

“Viren!” No less concerned than he was before as Gren watches him, overwhelmed.  
“You wanna help me feel better? Push,” Viren whispers to him as he takes his partner’s shoulders for the ride.  
Gren looks worried at first, but gradually does as he’s asked. He pushes his lower half more forcefully into Viren, his expression troubled as he does so.  
“Yes,” Viren swallows hard, “that’s it.” Then he’s looking down between them again, finding leverage, and plunging himself inward the rest of the way. “Oh, that’s it. Right there…perfect.”  
The praise does it for Gren. And the soldier's the one who finally snaps and surprisingly forgets himself. He needs to cum, badly, and if Viren’s openly willing to take him…  
“Ah-haa..ah?!” Gren’s slipping as he humps without restraint, Viren’s thighs splayed over his thick trunk. The soldier’s upper cock orgasms first, snuggled tightly inside as milky streams of white travel hard and deep into Viren’s canal.  
Viren stays himself to take it, moaning affirmatives as the second cock erupts, and Gren’s crying out too through his second finish.

Viren watches Gren until he’s come down completely, quietly breathing, blushing and eyes lidded. Then the mage takes time to see to himself, masturbating to the look on the soldier’s face, feeling the spent naga dicks snuggled warm and sticky inside him. Viren squeezes around them as he gets off, and Gren finds enough energy to play with the older man’s chest in the meantime, thumbing his erect nipples back and forth. Cupping his big chest.  
Viren comes while seated in Gren’s lap, and the climax is long and drawn out. He’s unwilling to be quiet, but Gren doesn’t ask him to. He just watches him, soothes Viren’s body, his upper thighs while Viren experiences it, his dick harshly ejecting cum between them.

There are a few moments afterward that Gren has a hard time remembering. But next he knows, Viren is dressed again, fixing the collar of his robe, and he’s still a snake, slumped in a pile of loose coils against the wall.  
“Next time there’s a Cobra Express, call me.” Viren insists seriously as he readies to go.  
Though despite his tone, Gren makes out an almost trace of a smile as the mage walks over before he leaves. One, then two delicate kisses are planted to Gren’s flaccid penises.  
“Mmn.” Grateful to them.  
“What if next time it’s the Griffon Express? Or the Spider Express?” Gren suggests as Viren heads for the door.  
“I think you know the answer,” Viren’s smirk hasn’t faded. Even long after he’s closed the door.


End file.
